


Strawberry bubble gum

by turva_auto



Series: Jääkiekko - ice hockey [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fuck geography, M/M, Neither of them is a virgin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shipyard AU, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper AU, Winnipeg has a harbor, transvestite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: One is a stripper and the other tries to oil his machine - a penny for puns





	

**Author's Note:**

> will get locked in a week
> 
> \- vague timeline  
> \- poorly written smut  
> \- not beta read, I own all mistakes

Jonathan walked down the dark sandy alley way leading through some side streets near Winnipegs Yard towards the social building complexes where he lived.

His shift as an apprentice at the shipyard had worn him out quite a lot and after some beers at his local he was more than satisfied to stagger home in silence. His hands were still sticky with the old oil of the heavy machines he had to maintain during the day and it was also clinging to his blue work pants.

The cold breeze of nearing winter made him shudder slightly as he crept like a stranger through the dark, almost melting to one with the shadows. He wasn't drunk but he didn't want to see anyone else either.

His life was a silent uneasy life full of work, just split by some hours at his local and numerous hours of sleep. Sometimes he meet up with his brother and parents but mostly he kept to himself catching a hockey game here or there.

He rubbed his tired eyes as he walked around the next corner to be hit by a short flash of light cutting through the darkness of the other half of the alley. Covering his eyes from the blinding light he felt the cold oil staining his hands leaving black traces on his face when he removed them to have a proper look at the source of the light. He caught a glimpse of blonde curls in a black coat quickly disappearing through a steel door at the other end.

The stranger’s female, almost childish-like features barely visible under the thick coat made him freeze to the spot for a minute.

He gazed at his watch but couldn't read the numbers in the dark cause the battery was too low. He shook his head trying to dismiss any thoughts and walked on. It wasn't his business why some blonde girl was creeping through steel doors at half past midnight near Winnipeg Manitoba’s Yard. He shouldn't bother himself about it. What was the point anyway? He didn't even know where this door led to. Shaking his head some more, he fished for his keys as he reached the old gloomy brick park that was his home. 

He climbed up the stairs rubbing his sore back and flopped down on his sofa satisfied to be home. After flickering through some senseless talk shows of that night’s programme he really couldn't get into, he wiggled himself out of the sticky blue work pants and threw them next to his washing machine. His trousers were quickly followed by the thick plaid work shirt and his socks and boxers as he climbed into his shower. He pushed the tap on hot, enjoying the water warming up his frozen and stiff body while watching the slightly grey trail of dirt on its way down the drain. His thoughts started to wander again and he got stuck on the image of softly bouncing blonde curls in the semi-darkness.

Who was that beauty?

Where was she going?

Why was she there?

Why so late?

He still brooded about her as he covered his messy brown hair with shampoo and the rest of his body in soap to get rid of all the metal dust and sticky remains of oil. He hadn't had a date in ages, nor ever seen someone long term. 

He preferred his loneliness. Silent nights. No arguments. No worries. No one to care about whenever something bad happened to him.

Stoically washing the foam out of his short hair he tried to hurry because the water was getting colder. He shouldn't spend so many thoughts on some strange girl creeping through the dark but when his tired head hit his pillow, she was the last thought running through his mind before he fell asleep.

 

The early alarm going off on his nightstand made him jump out of bed and hurriedly get ready for his day at the shipyard. After forcing 3 mugs of coffee down his throat he quickly glanced at the clock above his oven and rushed out of his apartment to not be late. They were supposed to get a new ship for its yearly check-up at half past ten and it was his job to control the papers and supervise the other workers. He didn't bother to do some of those jobs himself. He had chosen this hard work after he left school because he wanted to do something important and earn his money for something he had done himself.

 

"Young Toews!" Big boss called out from his office, making Jonny jump half a foot in the air before rushing over to the glass office. His paperwork silently fluttered in the breeze.

"Yes, Sir?" Jonathan saluted in front of his boss, pressing the paperwork to his chest and glancing to the floor.

"What's wrong with you, mate? You've been quite uneasy today and seem distracted. Any problems I should know about?" his boss asked. Jonathan looked at him, eyes wide. He hadn’t had the feeling of missing out on anything today.

"No problems, Sir." he responded quickly.

"Are you sure? What are you thinking about? To me it doesn't seem to be the paperwork in your hands." his boss insisted, glancing up and down as Jonathan’s hands shivered slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I promise to concentrate more on my work." Jonny stuttered with flushed cheeks, feeling uneasy about being caught thinking about that blonde curled woman again. A smile crossed his boss’ lips.

"Did you finally meet a nice girl, young lad?" his boss demanded with a grin, making Jonny flush even harder.

"No, Sir, I ... I just." He broke up mid-sentence, shaking his head.

"Just what? You know you can ask anything. Especially since it seems to be keeping you a bit away from your work, it must be bothering you a lot. Let me know if I can help in any way."

"Nah, but...” Jonathan flushed even harder, stuttering some more while being eyed closely by his boss, who was patiently waiting for Jonny to go on.

"I just wondered: what are those houses over there?" He pointed across the yard towards the larger warehouses where he had seen the blonde girl. His boss cracked up laughing, holding his big tummy with both of his hands before wiping away a few tears of laughter with the back of his hand and smiling sheepishly at the young lad in front of him.

"Those, young Toews, are the brothels for the harbour workers. Maybe a few strip clubs as well. I've never been there myself." His boss eyed him, interested. The shade of red covering Jonny’s head made it clear he was shamefully embarrassed, making him stand up and pat the young lad’s shoulder.

"Hush Hush, back to the ship now. The machine room needs a closer check up on its pipes." He waved his hands to signal Jonathan to leave, who took the fastest way back out, climbing up the ladder on board of the ship and then down to the stinky hot room full of oil, pipes and the smell of gasoline. He managed to regain enough control over himself to get that shift over and done with before his thoughts crashed back on him when he sat in his local to end the day with a good  pinte de bière .

Would he meet the blonde woman at the backside of the brothels again?

Why was she even going there?

Was she working there?

Jonathan couldn't stand the fact that she might be working in one of those clubs where you were able to pay a low cost for a blow job from some random bitch.

She didn't fit in there. He shook his head in denial for what felt like the billionth time that day before passing the cash over the bar and downing his last shot. He got up from the bar stool and sobered up in the cold evening air as he walked his way home. The image of fluffy curly hair nagged at the backside of his mind as he reached the street where he had met her last.

 

The alley was dark and no one was to be seen as he passed the door that had swallowed her last night. The breeze sent him the scent of strawberries from ahead of him. Jonny quickly looked up, quite confused as he could make out small outlines in the darkness ahead. His heart skipped a beat as the scent got more passionate and he caught a glimpse of a long dark coat waving in the cold air, revealing a small leg covered in fishnet tights. Jonathan’s mouth went dry in a split second as the blonde girl passed him and disappeared without taking notice of him through the steel door like last night. Jonny stood in silence for a while, still having her strawberry scent stuck in his synapses. The air around him felt like it had been heated up and his breath was slightly out of rhythm as he stared at the blankly polished steel that swallowed the graceful curly blonde head.

 

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and was slightly disappointed while toddling back to the brick park, his mind even more focused than ever on the strange missy.

Her fishnet legs walked through his dreams, making him wake up with a semi hard-on before his alarm was due. Jonny sighed heavily, ignoring the needs of himself and went on with his daily routine. The coffee burned his throat as he tried to ignore his own thoughts. His boss had made it quite clear, that he didn’t mind Jonny’s free time activities as long as he kept up his good work. Ruffling his messy brown hair, that really could do with a cut, Jonny appeared at the shipyard 2 hours too early and started working. His boss was surprised at first, but kept on smiling, telling him he could finish 2 hours earlier, since he had been an early bird anyway. Jonathan quickly nodded and kept on checking the screws on the latest machine he had got, picking up the pencil to underline the stuff he had finished on the paperwork, leaving a few oily traces behind.

A plan started to work out in his head after that news.

He did his best like usual as his boss approached him with a smile fastened on his lips.

"You can quit for today, young Toews. I really appreciate your hard work and the customer was satisfied with the results of the latest check-up. You even managed to get that old oily machine over there still running like a Cheshire cat. I'm proud of you. So call it a day now." he winked and left Jonny to himself, who cleaned his oily hands on the towel loosely hanging at the pocket of his work pants. He left with a small goodbye towards his colleagues and skipped the local, rushing towards home.

 

He took a quick shower, getting rid of all the smelly old machine oil before drying his hair with the hairdryer and diving in his cupboard in search for an appropriate pair of pants. He grabbed a tight pair of black jeans with a white pocket and fished for his belt before fastening the pants on his slim boyish waist, satisfied that his huge ass and big thighs were hugged in all the right places and putting on a white tank top that wasn't covered with oily hand prints from work but underlined the sharp wide span of his shoulders. A bit worried, he glanced over to the already full bag of washing and the pile of dirty working pants next to his washing machine before getting his best coat from the wardrobe. 

Heading down the alley he saw the steel door shut and recalled his plan, but instead of walking down the other side and getting into the brothel or whatever it was, he paid a visit to his local first. Shakily lifting the third pint that day, he got eyed worriedly by Brent, the bartender.

"Young Jonny, why are you so nervous? I've never seen you that fashionable either? Looking for good company?" he grinned and waved down the tables where a few random girls were sitting on strangers’ laps showing their boobs off. He shook his head and downed the last of his pint before heading outside. 

He wasn't interested in any of those cheap girls. He walked down the warehouses quickly checking his purse which held his latest salary, before looking for an entrance to the club. He looked at the different advertisements closely, standing on the pavement trying to work out the proper height where the backdoor was on the opposite side.

His gaze was met by a pinkish outline reading "Bubble Gum Paradise" He got even more nervous as he was met by two huge security guards who eyed him sleazily, grinning. He approached them nervously and was asked for his ID. After showing it to the guy standing on the right, the other one nodded and opened the door to let Jonny in. The air was thick and dominated by smoke as he walked down the hallway following the sound of the music. The club was parted in two floors and Jonathan couldn't decide where to go. A young chubby brown haired girl on sky heels, dressed in a tricky leather skirt and corset smiled at him.

"Welcome to Bubble Gum, where your dreams don't pop. How can I help you?" Her big blue eyes gave him a gentle wink.

Jonathan stared at her helplessly, at a loss about what to say. She smiled even more warmly as she guided him towards the bar at the back of one floor and ordered him a drink - he actually didn’t really need any more booze but was too polite to decline. Jonny gratefully accepted the beer, his eyes still searching every corner of the room for a glimpse of curly blonde hair. He tried a bit of small talk with the brown haired girl named Amanda but she quickly noticed that he wasn’t really paying attention to her.

"You are searching for someone special tonight, aren’t you, lad?" her tone got more seductive as she leaned in closer. Weakly Jonny smiled at her, chewing nervously at his bottom lip before forcing a few words out of his throat again.

"What do you prefer?" she purred near his hair while her lips ghosted over his earlobe.

"Blonde." Jonny stuttered with high flushed cheeks, his gaze fixed to the ground.

He went all coy and didn't even dare to look up as she started giggling next to him.

"You caught a glimpse of our beautiful Miss Patricia, I suppose. Therefore you need to check the second floor tonight. There she performs twice a night. The next dance will be starting in a few minutes. She's always on time: 11 p.m and 2 a.m. That’s all you got, young lad, if you can pay for it."

Jonny gave her a small bashful smile as she led him towards the stairs. Two more security guards eyed him again. Amanda smiled and did a bit of small talk before Jonathan handed over the 100$ he needed to pay to get access to the floor where he would see her. The red carpet guiding his way made cold sweat glide down his spine the closer he got to the floor. Amanda’s gaze lingered on him pitifully.

"Everyone falls for Miss Patricia, dear. You're not alone." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and left him to his own business.

 

Jonathan kneaded his sweaty palms as he sat down on the red sofa opposite a cage with a pole in the middle; the centre of attention. A few other better dressed men scattered around the cage on sofas as well sent him a few pitiful smiles, before quickly gazing back to the cage as the light was dimmed and the music started to play. The cage filled with fog which faded in time to reveal Miss Patricia standing at the pole, both hands firmly closed around the cold metal, her legs slightly parted on black sky heels and her curly blonde head bent down, staring at the ground with her butt pressed against the pole covered with leather knickers. The music went on as she lifted her right leg, getting hold of the pole to spin around, revealing her neck covered with a red feather boa. Her arms stretched as she moved up and down to work her magic. Jonny was caught from the very first moment and a little taken back as he recognized a few people unzipping their pants. But his attention was locked on the curly blonde who was slowly gliding down the pole head first with her legs parted wide as another stream of fog was sent right through her crotch. 

He started to feel the heat creeping up from his neck and his ears and couldn't deny the fact that he was turned on and starting to build a little tent in his pants, but he was way too fascinated to wank in front of her. She amazed him. She twirled around the steel like a feather, showing more and more difficult moves as the song went on and got faster. Her body almost melting with the pole. She took hold of it and bent down to the floor lifting one leg in the air as a few moans and gasps mingled with the music as she slid down to a squat, bumping herself hard and slow against the cold metal. She spun up and down some more, the pole between her fishnet-covered thighs, bending down while hanging in the air almost like an angel as the boa slowly glided down her chest. Her head bent backwards, showing off her neck so that Jonny almost felt painfully hard. 

The music started to slow down and so did the groans around him as she span around some more, wiggling her firm knicker-covered butt in front of a staring Jonny before spinning around to face the young lad. He immediately got caught by her deep blue eyes staring back at him, as she bent forward again, coming even closer. Jonathan was totally fixed on her as the tip of her tongue appeared between those red swollen lips and she slid down some more to lick the pole upwards. His breath raged in his chest and a wave of hotness buried him as she winked before the lights went out. As the room was bathed in light again, Miss Patricia was gone.

 

Jonathan could hear a few zippers being pulled up and some sounds of opened tissue boxes. A flash of disgust rose up in him as he shakily got up and went downstairs. Miss Amanda greeted him with a wide grin and a small giggle as a goodbye. He stepped out in the cold air feeling quite uncomfortable in his jeans as the cool breeze hit him.

 

He felt a bit sticky but didn't pay attention to it as he walked down the alley still repeating the image of Miss Patricia licking the pole in his head not paying attention to his surroundings. He dropped to the ground with a thud and looked up confused. He crashed into someone without noticing. Mumbling a desperate sounding "Sorry", he offered his hand as his eyes caught a fishnet- covered small leg with a small amount of blood dripping from a cut on the knee as he helped Miss Patricia to her feet again.

"I'm so sorry." Jonny mumbled helplessly in an effort to calm down himself and politely apologize as his gaze was locked to her amazing blue eyes. A smile played around his lips as she took a step backwards and patted the dust off her coat.

"It's ok. I should have paid more attention." her voice was very deep and calm, sending shivers down Jonny’s spine. He licked his lips nervously and fidgeted a bit as her small but very strong hand touched his upper arm.

"I'm really...” Jonny stuttered but wasn't really able to force a proper sentence across his lips as she smiled at him.

"I mean your knee really...” he trailed off again still staring in those endless oceans and couldn't resist the urge to move a bit closer. She just kept on smiling.

"You came to see me dance for the first time, didn't you?" she asked, her voice barely above a seductive whisper. Jonathan nodded weakly.

"Why did you come? You're not like the other guys." her lips forming those words almost hypnotised him.

Jonny couldn't answer as he watched her licking her lips slowly, teasing him while the tip of her tongue relined her lip lines over and over again.

"I didn't come." Jonathan winked trying for a bad pun and was surprised as she pushed him up against the brick wall hard, leaning down on him with a lustful glint in the shadows of her deep blue eyes.

"You didn't? Then we should change that.” She brushed over the bulge in his pants, softly pushing down on the material, which made him hard within a moment.

He didn't defend himself as her fast hands undid his belt and slid down inside the front of his boxer shorts, grabbing his full length roughly.

"For the fact that you didn't come it's quite sticky down there." she purred in his ear before dropping to her knees.

Jonathan groaned heavily as she took him deep down her throat in one go and started to suck him off hard, teasing him madly with the tip of her tongue. His hands mingled in her curls, searching for a bit of reality. He didn't want to finish it that way. He softly pushed her head off of him and lifted her up, spinning her around so she was facing the wall. A small glimpse of fear lit up her eyes as he slid his hands around her waist, pressing his hard cock against her leather knickers, the coat lying somewhere in the sandy alley way already forgotten.

"I'm really sorry Miss Patricia." Jonny whispered in her ear as he nibbled down her neck leaving a red mark and making her moan. "I guess you deserve a proper apology." He paused for a minute or two to give her an out, should she decide to not want to engage with him, but since she did not protest he bit her shoulder gently before slipping his right hand inside those tight knickers and his left hand up her fishnet covered thigh. 

Time seemed to freeze as Jonathan realised what greeted him and took it in. Miss Patricia’s breath was still slightly out of rhythm, but started to calm down as she swallowed hard.

"So." he uttered slowly.

Jonny, still a bit surprised, found himself turned on even more as he massaged the hard cock hidden in Patricia’s pants. He let his finger wander down the entire length, teasing the tip of it slightly by squeezing it a little.

"Not what I suspected but I like it." He licked her ear. He felt himself starting to leak pre-cum rapidly and heard Patricia panting in his grip.

"You want more?" he heard the deep seductive voice again and managed to agree while both were panting heavily already. 

Jonathan pulled the leather knickers down and felt hot skin touching hot skin as Patricia pressed down hard on his fingers easing open, before taking him inside her. Little balls of colour exploded in front of his eyes as Patricia rode him to heaven that night, the strawberry bubble gum scent of her hair burning in Jonathan’s memory.

 

Jonny watched the sleeping blond head next to him. His boyfriend. His Patrick. The Miss Patricia himself.

"You're a bomb." he whispered in his ear and got a lovely kiss good morning before he was due to work at the shipyard again.


End file.
